Messing With Magic
by Dragon Skellington
Summary: This is a drabble series based around the fun and unexpected consequences of messing around with magic. It mostly contains the Magic Trio and stories of them trying anything from experiments to revenge. Mostly rated for language and specific warnings posted inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is one of my first fics and I guess I'll see if anyone likes it. If I get enough reviews or follows then I'll try to update regularly. I will look at requests and possibly try to work in ideas or plots and if I use yours I will give you credit. If you have any questions then please PM me or ask in your review. With that said, happy reading and enjoy!**

**Warnings: Maybe the most minor of language… just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just my ideas.**

**Texting or writing**

_Romania's thoughts_

"Speaking aloud"

Boredom Gone Silent

"Urg… There's nothing to do!" Romania griped as he was lazing about in his living room. "I have this nice week-long break from work but I'm the only one!"

He lounged on his couch. He enjoyed being able to relax but he was now bored. He had caught up on chores. Romania had read some books that he'd missed and had slept in as much as he could. He'd even watched some movies, but it wasn't the same without his friends. His week was almost up but he hadn't gotten is see anyone that he actually wanted to see. Out of curiosity, Romania flicked through the contacts on his phone to see if anyone might be free to meet up.

"Work numbers, Bulgaria is busy. He asked me not to call him this week. England said he might be free so I can try him. Work numbers… Hungary will whack me with her freaking frying pan if I try and call her. Norway told me he wasn't free. More work numbers. Oh! Prussia might be free. I don't know if he already made plans or if his brother made him do something this week. It's still worth a shot!" Romania set about calling his two friends.

The phone rang three times before it was answered. "Hello?"

"Hey England!" said Romania exuberantly.

"Hello Romania, did you need something?" England asked.

"I was wondering if you did manage to get that break for the weekend. I was looking forward to seeing someone outside of world meetings!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Romania. I may not get to take a break. My boss gave me more work than I expected. You may have to amuse yourself this time." Romania's face fell.

"Ah. Well I guess it can't be helped."

"Are you alright Romania?" England asked. He wondered what got his friend sounding so upset. "Don't worry. We'll get to meet up before too long. I'm sure we can work in a weekend soon."

Romania smiled a bit. _England must actually be worried._

"It's no big deal." He said. "I'll call if anything important happens."

"If you're sure… I have to go Romania. I'll talk to you again soon. Goodbye."

"Bye." England hung up.

Romania took a deep breath and tried dialing Prussia's number. The phone rang and rang until the automated voice at the end was asking him to leave a message for "Ze Awesome Prussia" after the beep. Romania just hung up before the voice could finish its instructions. He flopped back onto the couch.

_ Looks like no one has any free time. Guess I'll have to entertain myself. _Romania glanced around. A grin slowly spread across his lips. _I haven't done any magic for a while ~_

Romania raced up the stairs to the attic where he kept his magic supplies. He entered the spacious room and glanced about. He had cleaned up here earlier so all the books were back on their shelves and the tables were clean. He scanned the spines of the tomes in the bookcases that were scattered on three walls of the room. He didn't feel like practicing any spells right now. And the few he did requires two or three people to work. He moved onto the jars, bottles and boxes of potion ingredients. These were on shelves and tables that lined the walls where book cases did not, including the whole back wall of the room.

Now here was some possibility. He didn't feel like mixing a potion he knew. But why spend forever on a mastered one when he could experiment? It could be a blast to just mix a few ingredients in a boiling cauldron. The grin widened on Romania's face.

He quickly set up a cauldron of water to boil in the center of the room and picked a handful of ingredients almost at random. Once the water began to boil he tossed them in, barely keeping track of the order. The bubbling water changed color from a light blue to green to bright yellow rapidly. It faded to a golden color as Romania stirred. The fumes weren't too bad; they even smelled kind of pleasant. The he made the mistake of throwing in the final ingredient.

The water turned an angry red and the fumes became harsh. Romania stepped back, coughing, and reached for the bucket of water he kept handy to douse the flames under the cauldron. But before he could grab it everything went wrong. The cauldron let out a large plume of red, acrid smoke and a bit of a shockwave. Romania stumbled and fell. He felt the magic and smoke roll over him with the wave. He stumbled to his feet with the bucket of water and managed to put out the flames under the newly blackened cauldron. Once that was done he sank to the ground with a thud and let the empty bucket roll away.

_ Not my best idea._ "…" A confused look came over Romania's face. _What?! I just tried to say 'Note to self: Don't mix sage into that concoction.' Why didn't it come out?_

"…" _Oh no!_ Romania's confusion morphed into panic. _Why can't I speak?!_

"…" He tried to speak again. His mouth was moving and so was the air necessary to speak, there was just no sound coming out. _Okay, okay, stop panicking. There must be a rea- _Romania stared at the cauldron. _That potion did it. Great. Now what do I do? I'm gonna need help..__.__ I know! I'll call England!_

Romania pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialed his friend's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"…" _Oh no._ Romania would have groaned if he could as he realized his mistake.

"Hello? Romania? Are you there mate?" England asked.

"…" He tried to speak, to make any sound at all. It didn't work.

"I guess it's a bad connection. Look, I'm going to hang up now. Try again in a little bit or text me if you really need something. Goodbye now." England hung up.

"…" Romania flushed at his own stupidity. He couldn't speak, why the heck would calling someone work?! _Now what do I do? I guess I'll have to text him._

**Romania: Please come over here ASAP! I was messing around in my attic and managed to lose my voice. Help?**

_ There. Message sent. I wonder how long it'll take him to resp-_

**England: What?! Is that why you didn't speak during the phone call? Wait… you tried to call someone when you couldn't bloody speak?**

**Romania: Hey! I panicked! Can you help?**

**England: *sigh* Fine. I should be able to get over there by this evening. Is your voice the only thing wrong?**

**Romania: Yeah. That's it. And thank you!**

**England: Goodbye.**

Romania waited for England. He set up a guest room, cleaned up the attic again and got groceries in the meantime. He also set aside the ingredients he had used in the potion and a list of the order he had added them. Though, he made sure to set the sage a little away from the rest.

When six pm rolled around Romania went to the airport to pick up England. He had checked his phone every hour or so until he had seen the text with the time of arrival. When he arrived England was outside with a small bag waiting to hop in Romania's car. He threw the bag in the back and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Are you alright?" England asked as soon as he was belted in. Romania just nodded and smiled. _I wish I could give a better answer._ England seemed to understand and just returned the smile. They rode quietly for the remainder of the drive. _Luckily we've gotten used to silence or this would be awkward._

Upon arrival at the house Romania dropped England and his bag off in the guest room before going in search of something to help him communicate. He couldn't keep using his phone or he'd use all his minutes. Walking around the first floor of his house yielded nothing of use until he came across a pad of paper and pencil he normally wrote grocery lists on. _Perfect! _Romania's face split into a wide grin as he grabbed the paper and pencil and left to find England again.

He stopped at the guest room door and knocked before entering. _I would usually just ask if I could come in but at least a knock is a universal question. _

"Come in." England called.

Romania entered to find England cleaned up after his flight.

"There you are. Normally I could hear you coming since you would be calling for me. It's a little strange to only hear footsteps." England said.

Romania scribbled something.

**So what if I call out when I'm trying to find you? I KNOW I'm not the loudest person you hang around!**

He handed England the paper. England just cocked an eyebrow.

"You are not the loudest but you do talk to yourself sometimes and you rarely just knock on the door. Anyways, what happened to your voice?"

Romania wrote more slowly.

**I… kinda… was experimenting with a potion by adding some random ingredients.**

He refused to meet England's eyes as he handed over the paper. He winced when his friend spoke.

"You did what?! Cor blimey! No wonder something bad happened! I thought you would have been more careful with experimental potions! Remember the doppelganger incident?" England fumed.

Romania went red in the face and scribbled furiously.

**Hey! First of all, I was careful! I took care to have all the basic safety measures in place. Secondly, I thought we promised to never bring that up again!**

England barely glanced at the note before crumpling it up and speaking.

"Yes, yes I know we said we wouldn't talk about that but this is a serious problem! I'll stop bringing up old mistakes when you learn from them. If we tell Norway about this you do know he's going to be thoroughly ticked off right? After all, he had the worst time with the last accident."

Romania blanched for a second before grabbing England's arm and shaking his head back and forth. England looked a bit perplexed by the sudden action.

"What's wrong? Oh. You don't want me to tell Norway, is that it?" he asked.

Romania nodded and looked began writing on the pad again.

**Please don't! I was careful but next time I'll tell someone I intend to experiment. Can you just please just help me fix this?**

England read the note before looking back at his friend.

"Alright. Can you show me what you used? If we can figure this out ourselves then I won't tell Norway. Sound good?" He asked.

Romania nodded and moved to grab England's hand and lead him to the attic. England just grinned.

"What's up with this? I know the way to your attic."

Romania just shot him a half-hearted glare. _I won't EVER tell him. But I want to make sure he's by me because I know he can help me with this. I'm just glad he hasn't outright laughed at me. Goodness knows my own reaction would have been to laugh first and help later. His was to yell at me. Now he's just trying to distract me so that I don't feel bad. I'll have to thank him when I have my voice back._

On their way to the attic England decided to ask his friend something. "Romania, you have heard of Murphy's law right?

Romania just gave him a strange look before stopping to write on the pad so he wouldn't run into a wall.

**Yeah, of course. Everything that can go wrong will go wrong.**

His eyes widened in realization as he was showing the paper to England. He scowled, crumpled up the paper, and threw it at his friend before storming off for the attic. England just chuckled and followed. They entered the attic and Romania led England over the ingredients he had set aside on a table.

"This is all of it?" England asked as he looked at the small gathering of items. Romania nodded.

"Did you say any kind of incantation?" Romania shook his head no. England mumbled to himself as he looked over the ingredients again and the list that accompanied them. He eventually turned to his friend.

"Well, this isn't like any potion I've mixed before." England began. "But it is simple and you didn't add any incantations, so it should go away on its own." Romania's face lit up. He grabbed the pad and scrawled a fast message.

**So we're looking at 1 to 3 days?**

England glanced at the paper he was handed.

"Looks like it. I arranged to stay for two days. If we're lucky your voice will return before I have to leave." Romania grinned and nodded. England placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. Everything should work itself out so let's enjoy ourselves. Why don't we make some dinner? I can make scones for dessert~" Romania's face froze in its smile. _Oh man! How am I going to talk him out of this one?_

-Almost exactly two days later -

England had been reading one of Romania's many books and had gotten up to stretch and make himself more tea. He barely got one step in the direction of the kitchen before he heard a loud whooping yell and was suddenly tackled from one side. How he stayed on his feet he'd never know. Romania was clinging to him and… laughing. England's face morphed from shock into a smile.

"Romania! Your voice!"

"Yeah! I got it back a few minutes ago. Looks like that potion works only lasts about two days." England shifted a bit.

"Erm, not to be rude old chap… but would you mind letting me go?" Romania flushed and stepped back.

"Sorry about that. I was just so happy and I actually wanted to thank you."

"What for? It wasn't really any trouble. And I'm glad you're alright." Said England. Romania just laughed.

"Still. Thanks for staying with me. And, you know, for not telling Norway. After last time was so awful for him he has every right to freak out. He's just scary when he's mad."

"You're welcome. Though, can I ask you for a favor?" England glanced sideways at Romania.

"Sure, what?" He was a little afraid of what the Englishman might have in mind.

"Write down that recipe for your potion, if you don't mind. I have a feeling that a 48 hour silencing potion might be useful for keeping a few particularly loud nations quiet at some point." Both countries just grinned at each other.

"Definitely." _Oh, this could be so much fun._

**That's all I've got for now. I may be using that potion on someone later if I find a good reason. **

**The doppelganger incident is my own idea and it may show up or get an explanation later. **

**Thank you to my lovely beta Demoiselle Rouge for helping me get this drabble ready.**

**Please R&amp;R. TTFN!**


	2. At Least We Know It Works

**Sorry for taking a while to get this out but I had a bad case of writer's block for the drabble I wanted to write. So I worked this one out instead. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, much to my displeasure.**

At Least We Know It Works

There was a bright flash of light as Romania and Norway finished chanting. They cautiously approached England, who was lying in the center of the room. He was on his side where he had fallen during the middle of the spell.

"England? Are you alright?" Norway asked as he knelt next to his unconscious friend. There was no response.

"England? Come on… say something." Romania gently shook England's shoulder. It took a few seconds but he was rewarded with a low groaning noise. Both friends sighed in relief. Slowly England opened his eyes and sat up. Norway set his hand on his friend's shoulder and looked into his face.

"Are you alright?" Norway's face and voice had not changed but England recognized his concern. He tried to answer the question but could not seem to get any noises that sounded like human speech out. Romania stood up.

"Good thing we thought this might happen." he chirped. He moved to a table at the side of the room. Romania rummaged about on it for a second before coming up with a small bag on a loop of string. He returned to his friends' sides and put the charm around England's neck. After a moment England managed to speak. "I'm alright chaps. Just a little disoriented." The two sitting next to him relaxed a little. Norway took his hand back and his shoulders moved a fraction of an inch. Romania smiled again and relaxed a little more visibly.

"You up to getting to work?" Romania asked England.

"Yes. Go ahead." he replied. Norway fetched a notepad from a table and came back over.

"How did you feel after you drank the potion?" he asked. Romania chimed in "Yeah, did you taste it at all?"

"No. I didn't taste anything weird when I drank the potion in my tea. I didn't feel anything in particular afterwards either." England replied.

"And how did you feel during the spell?" Norway asked as he wrote notes from what England was saying.

"It started off alright. I realized that I couldn't move a few seconds into the incantation. There would be no way to run even if I had wanted to. Then, about half way through the chant I felt some pains…" England trailed off as he saw his friends tense up. They were about to speak when England added "But it wasn't so bad! I didn't feel the need to scream or anything." Romania and Norway relaxed again.

"Those pains started up along my spine, in my head and in my limbs. I collapsed as I started to feel bloody dizzy and blacked out soon after hitting the floor. I don't remember anything else until you blokes were waking me up. I felt sort of sore and disoriented right after getting up. That's mostly gone, I just feel a little out of it now." England concluded his report. Norway finished his notes and nodded.

"Nothing we didn't expect." he said.

"True! We kind of expected a lot worse. This went better than we could have hoped for!" Romania smiled. England smiled back and relaxed a bit more. His smile disappeared as Romania reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Stop it you git!" England yelped as he batted away the offending hand away.

"What? I was curious if your hair was as soft as usual!" Romania laughed as he replied.

"Oh belt up!" England hissed as he tried to put his hair back in order. "Is that all we needed to know?"

"It would seem so." said Norway.

"Then could you turn me back to normal? I really don't fancy being a cat forever."

Romania and Norway glanced at each other. Romania grinned wide enough to show off his fang. Norway let loose a small, rarely seen, smirk.

"We should wait a bit to see if there are any latent effects." Norway's voice held a trace amount of amusement.

"Yeah. Don't worry! We'll turn you back eventually." Romania was trying not to laugh and failing. England just sputtered out outraged gibberish and puffed up.

"Run." Romania finally laughed. Norway nodded and they took off running out of England's basement with the thoroughly pissed off Scottish fold on their heels. 

**Thank you to the people who followed and reviewed. A big thank you to my beta Demoiselle Rouge! If you guys have any constructive criticism, suggestions, or comments please leave a review. I'm a new writer so any feedback is sure to help even if it just motivates me to actually write. TTFN!**


	3. Summoning Troubles

**A/N: I apologize for not writing for so long. I blame being a college student with a science major. I wanted to put out a chapter for Halloween, and even though this is a tiny bit late, I have one for you. Fair warning this is not really been betaed so I'm sorry about any mistakes. This is a head cannon of mine that has been floating around my head for a few days so here we go.**

**Warnings: England curses a couple of times… that's it.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing! I make no money off of this even though that would be an amazing job.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Summoning Troubles

"Are we ready to go?" asked England. He looked at his two friends gathered around the circle in his basement. Each held a piece of paper with a part of the incantation on it. Tonight was Halloween night and they were attempting to summon a powerful creature.

"Yep!" chirped Romania. He had read over his part of the invocation several times. After he had seen the drawing that accompanied the spell in England's book he had been super excited to try summoning it.

"Yes." Norway answered. His face was as stoic as ever but he was excited. This was a summoning that could only be attempted once a year after all.

"Alright. Then let's begin."

The summoning spell was started. England, Romania, and Norway each took turns chanting their part of the spell once before chanting all three simultaneously. The circle glowed as the summoning progressed, glowing steadily brighter. The magic energy swirled so strongly in the air that it felt like wind whipping around the room. When the chanting finally stopped the circle flashed once blindingly before everything went still.

All three magicians let their eyes adjust back to the basement's normal lighting. The circle appeared to be empty.

"Wait! Where's the creature?" Romania was confused. "The spell worked… didn't it?"

"It did. My magic is drained." Norway replied.

"We definitely summoned something. That means it's around here somewhere." said England. He was looking around the room uneasily, trying to locate said creature.

"We did shut the door…" Romania started. All three countries spun to look at the door. England sighed in relief. "Yes."

"Unless it can open doors." Norway said. Though, none of them had heard anything that sounded like the door, yet.

"You just had to say that." Romania whined. All three were tense as they glanced around, trying to catch any sign of movement. Every so often they would see a split second of motion. This creature was small and fast. Everyone was on edge.

"Gah!" England yelped. Something had leapt out of the shadows and landed on his face. His friends started to come to his aid. Then they caught sight of the creature.

"Get it off! Get it off!" England screamed. Norway cracked a smile and Romania doubled over laughing. England eventually pulled the little monster off his head. The look on his face when he saw what had scared him so badly had Norway chuckling and Romania lighting so hard he started rolling on the floor.

"Bloody hell." The creature in England's hands was small. It was fuzzy. It was mint green. It was a pastel green, soft, fluffy bunny with little wings that apparently allowed it to fly around. The creature appeared to want to continue nuzzling England's face. "Did we use the wrong invocation or something?"

Norway looked down at Romania, who had yet to stop laughing and get off the floor, before walking over to pick up the book that they had gotten the invocation from. Flipping to the right page, he found a picture that was supposed to depict the creature that this spell would summon. It was almost a silhouette, very spikey and shadowy, with glowing eyes. He supposed if one squinted their eyes and tilted their head it might look like a rabbit with wings. "No. I think we have the right one." Norway stated.

The other two came over to look at the book. England still held the flying mint bunny at arm's length. It seemed to be fairly calm in his hands. They silently studied the picture for a few minutes.

"So. Why would the bloody git who created the spell give only a picture that makes this creature look like a demon?" England asked. He was pretty ticked off about the scare and being laughed at. But the creature was actually rather cute and seemed only to want human contact. It also seemed curious, it was looking around the basement like it wanted to go explore. How could this little creature inspire the creepy drawing in the book?

"Maybe the guy was afraid of it for some reason?" Romania answered. "Or maybe he decided to screw with anyone else who bothered with the spell by making it sound terrifying to give them a surprise."

"Who knows. What are we going to do with it?" asked Norway. The three looked at the flying mint bunny.

"I'll keep it for now." said England. "If it causes no problems then it can stay with me. We can always banish it if necessary."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So, yeah, that's been bouncing around in my head for a few days and is my head cannon for how England and flying mint bunny met. It was a mix of about three different scenes from different stuff that influenced it.**

**Remember, please leave a review. It helps motivate me to write more and allows me to adjust my writing style. If you ever have a request for a drabble or have a question then leave it in the review or feel free to send me a PM.**

**TTFN!**


End file.
